Screech
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Zombie apocalypse AU! Billy escucha un chillido agonizante a la distancia. "Inktober2017 parte 9"


**Notas: Parte 9 del Inktober 2017.**  
 **Este fic tiene muerte de personajes y no lo voy a Spoilear pero, gente. Personajes queridos mueren.**  
 **(De hecho no estoy muy feliz con este fic. No sé).**

* * *

El sonido es casi familiar y eso es lo que hace que Billy se de la vuelta, el chillido es agudo y potente y hace que todos los vellos en su cuerpo se erizen.

Hay zombies por todas partes y una ridícula parte en su cabeza le dice que debería llamarlos no muertos.

No le gusta la idea de pensar en estas criaturas como zombies, como si su vida ya no fuera lo suficientemente surreal.

Billy ha intentado terminar con la infección con su magia, pero no lo ha logrado. Sus poderes no funcionan contra la situación de terror y de hecho ha visto como el factor de curación de Wolverine no ha sido suficiente para luchar contra el virus.

Tommy abraza la situación como sólo él podía hacerlo. Emocionado, de brazos abiertos contra el peligro. Con la seriedad y el miedo bien ocultos dentro de él, para que nadie más tuviera que lidiar con sus emociones.

Teddy lo trataba como siempre. Maduro, preocupado, aterrado y protector en la superficie. Teddy era el estratega en su pequeño grupo hasta que Billy lo perdió hace unas semanas en San Francisco mientras buscaban por provisiones.

Billy no lo vio morir, no lo vio ser mordido. Lo vio correr directamente hasta una orda de zombies gritándole para corriera y escapara.

El miedo y la adrenalina han sido suficientes para que Billy no se permitiera pensar en la pérdida de su novio, Tommy no le ha permitido pensar mucho en Teddy, mucho menos que se culpe por su pérdida. Aún así, Billy no ha sido capaz de dejar la ciudad y Tommy no lo ha abandonado.

Él y Tommy están buscando provisiones cuando lo encuentran.

El chillido es casi monstruoso, un sonido angustiado y hambriento que resuena por toda la calle. Billy no puede evitar paralizarse y observar horrorizado a la criatura medio podrida gruñendo en mitad de la calle.

La gran figura que se levanta por sobre los otros zombies, las alas medio mordidas y putrefactas, la piel escalosa verde y sus dulces ojos azules nublados por la infección y el hambre.

Billy aún está enamorado de esa forma. De la piel verde, el cabello rubio extraño en la imagen tradicional del Hulk, las alas amenazantes. Billy siempre ha estado enamorado de Teddy, sin importar la forma que tome. Eso es lo más importante.

Ahora Teddy no lo reconoce. Para él lo que tiene en frente no es más que carne y para Billy eso está bien, no importa. Teddy está infectado por su culpa y no hay nada que pueda cambiar este hecho.

Así que Billy camina directamente hasta la criatura en el cuerpo de su novio. Tommy le grita desde lo alto de un edificio y le pide que se detenga.

Billy no se quiere detener y no lo hace, observa a su hermano con una sonrisa triste y usa su magia para inmovilizarlo.

De repente se da cuenta de que su novio no está perdido, está muerto y es su culpa.

Porque Teddy siempre lo ha estado protegiendo. Porque Teddy siempre ha vivido en este ciclo tóxico de autodestrucción basado en esta idea de que la vida de su pareja era más importante que la suya.

Billy le entrega su brazo a la criatura, que entierra sus garras en este y lo arrastra contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que no sirve de nada más que para tener fácil acceso a sus puntos más vulnerables.

Billy sabe que en el momento en que las garras de Teddy se entierran en su piel, la enfermedad ya ha entrado en su cuerpo y desde ahí en adelante no hay vuelta atrás. Tommy también lo sabe y sólo por eso el mago decide liberar a su hermano.

Tommy no llora, no lo mira a los ojos. En cambio los observa ambos con impotencia y esa ira que siempre muestra en los ojos cuando Billy falla en pensar en alguien además de su novio y él mismo. A veces olvidando su propia seguridad, a veces, olvidando el impacto que su vida tiene en otros.

Él sabe que está siendo egoísta, sabe que Tommy no tiene a nadie más y sabe que lo está abandonando por la culpa que siente, que siempre tiene en la mente.

Sabe que está abandonado a su hermano por la imagen de un hombre que está muerto.

A lo lejos Billy puede escuchar a su hermano correr, puede sentir su presencia alejarse y su corazón se rompe un poco al perder esa conexión con su alma gemela.

Pero el dolor súbito que siente cuando la criatura muerde su hombro con fuerza, arrancando la carne del hueso sin piedad hacen que todo sonido se enmute a su alrededor, que todo el dolor que pueda sentir sea el que su novio le está entregando. ¿Y no es eso algo nuevo? Teddy es la última persona que alguna vez lo querría lastimar, sin importar la situación.

El mago casi no puede soportar el dolor y aún así se pregunta si Teddy terminará de devorarlo.

La criatura gruñe por debajo, nada de la amabilidad siempre presente en las facciones de su novio agraciando la expresión de la criatura. De todas formas las garras de Teddy lo abrazan contra su pecho anormalmente frío y Billy de alguna forma siente el fantasma del amor que ambos solían compartir.

Teddy produce un sonido inhumano y casi angustiado. Huele la expansión de su cuello y muerde ahí. Billy gorgojea la sangre en la garganta y llora sin fuerza a medida que el calor abandona su cuerpo y el oxígeno se esfuerza por llegar a sus pulmones sin lograrlo.

Teddy extiende sus alas y vuela lejos de la ciudad con Billy apenas consiente en sus brazos.

Billy tiene por lo menos diez segundos más de consciencia antes de que todo se oscurezca a su alrededor.

Entonces solo hay hambre y la gran criatura verde.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Ustedes se podrán preguntar un montón de cosas.**  
 **¿Por qué maté a Teddy? Porque era tracendental para la trama. Lo siento :/**  
 **¿Por qué la actitud suicida de Billy? Creo que en lo profundo Billy tiene estas tendencias extremistas, que no sabe como manejar fuertes situaciones, especialmente sin Teddy, esto no fue por la trama. Fue más un efecto dominó.**  
 **¿Por qué Billy no usó su magia para detener a los Zombies? ¿Por qué Teddy no se los llevó volando? Porque entonces no habría fic.**  
 **Sorry. En serio.**


End file.
